


three (eldritch) beings, as old as the world

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 3+1 ig?, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Dreamon Possession, Dreamons, EVERYTHING IS PAIN. AND MISERY., Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Possession, Slightly consensual possession, bro they're possessed, this is SFW :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: 'How did you get possessed, Dream?''By my mask. I never take it off, remember?'
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	three (eldritch) beings, as old as the world

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMARY IS V V LONG I AM SORRY
> 
> this is not canon btw :)

Before the Dream SMP was even _called_ the 'Dream SMP', right at the beginning of the world, there were three beings born.

These three beings would later be called 'Dreamons', but there was no-one to name them at the time.

The Dreamons _loved_ causing havoc, disrupting animals (they were the reason why so many animals that _we_ know are missing in Minecraft; they destroyed them).

Humans became their favourite plaything.

At first, it was just _lighting_ a few houses on fire, or even better, terrifying them into believing a place was haunted.

But then one (that, if humans saw it, they would describe it as Red) discovered a brand new trick.

They could possess an item.

The Green One didn't possess anything at the time, the Purple One possessed a empty diary, and the Red One possessed an egg.

At first it seemed like fun, and terrifying the villagers with floating items.

But then they found out that they couldn't change back; they were stuck in those items until some greater being decided to take pity on them (i.e,  _never_ ).

It was incredibly boring, spending hundreds upon hundreds of years stuck as an item. The Green One would occasionally visit them and place them in a mansion or something of the like.

That was until a human who called himself Dream came into existence.

He started manufactoring a mask, one with a smiley face on it. The Green One, intending to destroy it for fun, ended up possessing it, instead, which made it  extremely angry, though it couldn't do anything.

Then the teenager put the mask on.

* * *

  
  


Dream had just finished a long day of messaging his friends and finishing his calculus homework.

However, being tired would not stop him from finishing his mask! He had to, he had hyperfixated on it for the last week, there was no way he could just  _sleep_ now.

He grabbed the pickaxe he had stolen from the abandoned mine and chipped away the edges.

It almost seemed to vibrate as he picked (ha,  _picked_ ) at it, but, that was understandable from the pickaxe.

In no time at all (or, it felt like no time at all, when in reality it was 2 hours), Dream had finally finished with the details.

"Yes!" He cried out, leaping from his chair. " _Haha_ ! Sap's gonna be  _so_ jealous when he sees this."

He put it on, and tendrils seeped out from underneath it, latching onto his face.

He yelled and flailed backwards as they seemed to dig into his face. 

It hurt, it  _burned_ , it felt like  _blisters_ were  _forming_ on his skin.

There was a crack, and his realized his arms and legs had bent into an unnatural way, and the pain was searing now, he could barely think, only  _take it off take it off TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT_ -

His thoughts ran dry. In fact, they seemed to flatten into the smallest fidge of existence. He couldn't feel his arms, his body. Only his emotions and sanity remained intact,  al though, how the latter survived, he had no idea. Other feelings raged inside him, no emotions apart from  a strange mix of Rage and Elation.

He saw himself flex his fingers, before staggering and passing out.

His thoughts were louder then, no longer mixed with the angry,  controlling ones.

Yet he only had one.

How did this happen?

* * *

Niki liked writing in her diary.

It was her best friend, her only full confid ant, the only thing she ever trusted.

She wrote everything in it: Wilbur, L'Manberg and it's citizens, its fight for freedom, her friends, family,  _everything_ .

At first it almost seemed to praised her for her work, determination and seize for friendship. Afterwards, though, it seemed to hum angrily in response to everything she wrote in it. She knew she was writing unstable things that only an inside person would think, which is why it didn't like it.

(Little did Niki know, however, that it was in fact humming gladly, satisfactorily. The thought of nukes and fire and revenge made it more bloodthirsty than before. Little did she know, that it infact hated the sappy, hopeful things she wrote first. Little did she know, that it was rooting for her corruption all the way.)

Before she made her alliance with Jack, however, it took a deep, dark, turn (one, that she would perhaps never return from).

After the night of the 6th, she needed a breather.

Fury, anger, sadness, revenge all burned within her, and the flame seemed to have emotionally touched her. She was numb, and felt nothing. 

She grabbed the diary, and gripped it hard.

Before she could write the truckload of emotions she didn't dare feel, a dark purple tendril sneaked on her arm.

She yelped and staggered backwards. She tried to rip her arm from the book, but that only made it's grip harder still, and it  _burnt_ .

She put another hand on the book, in hopes of  pushing it away, but the tendril went on her arm too.

"Fundy!" She yelled, but no-one came.

_ They were halfway up her arms, now. _

"Ranboo!" She yelled, but no-one came.

_ They were etching themselves in her skin, now. They were going to be a part of her veins. _

"Eret!" She yelled, but no-one came.

_ They went past her shoulder, to her neck. _

" **Wilbur** !" She yelled, despite knowing he was gone. 

And in the next second, she was gone.

Well, her physical control was gone.

She still felt emotions, but they were almost completely overcome with the boil of emotions that her.. diary? felt. She could no longer feel her fingers, her arms, anything.

The Physical Her took a deep breath of fresh air, then sighed satisfactorily, before crashing on the bed.

* * *

  
  


Bad didn't know it had happened until it was too late.

He had just been curious about egg, then  _Skeppy_ , then it sneaked it's way into his mind, giving him empty promises of a future.

And like a hopeless, naïve child, he had believed it.

He had spent too much time with the Egg, he had been happy that tendrils creeped onto his body, that he willingly let it overcome him, and felt no pain.

But he didn't know what he was giving up.

When he opened his eyes, he was seeing, but couldn't feel his body. His emotions were squished against the Egg's ones, and he realized what he had done.

He wanted to cry himself to sleep, but he had no control over his body. He just had to let it do what it did, he supposed.

(He saw everything. Sam being trapped, hiring someone to kill Puffy, manipulating them.)

(He would never forgive himself.)

_ 'Hey'  _

_ '..what?' _

_ '-is this place?' _

_ 'Dunno. Our thoughts just kinda merged when you two appeared, I guess.' _

_ 'Dream?' _

_ 'Oh, hi Bad.' _

_ 'Dream?!' _

_ 'Who-?' _

_ 'It's Niki!' _

_ 'Oh. Yeah. Her.' _

_ 'Yeah. Me.' _

_ 'How did you guys get possessed?' _

_ 'Uhm... my diary? _

_ 'The Egg.' _

_ 'Dude, that's like, the Lamest thing Ever.' _

_ 'It was a big, red, egg, you muffinhead!' _

_ 'We don't... Wait, how did you get possessed, Dream?' _

_ 'By my mask. I never take it off, remember?' _

_ 'Like the Mandalorian.' _

_ 'Yeah, except it's literally fixed onto me. I managed to escape a little while, thanks to the Dreamon Hunters-' _

_ 'The what hunters?' _

_'Oh, it'_ _s what Fundy and Tubbo called the things possessing us. They both exorcised me.'_

_ 'And why didn't you tell anyone?' _

_ 'I was.. disoriented. All my old memories were kind of fuzzy, they happened so long ago...' _

_ 'When did you get possessed?' _

_ 'Oh, uh.. four, five years ago?' _

_ '... h oly fucking shit.' _

_ 'LANGUAGE!' _

**Author's Note:**

> huaaaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> no part two im sorry


End file.
